


he's so devoid of color (he don't know what it means)

by mildlyobsessive



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Experimental Style, I wrote this at three AM, I'm Sorry, M/M, Metaphors, Self-Harm, Soliloquy, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, but a little, just a crap load of metaphors, just something im trying out, kinda a songfic for colors by halsey, not really tho, sorry tyler, weird style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is faded paint on a thinly stretched canvas, Tyler is a tie-dye t-shirt washed one too many times, Tyler is a half-dispersed rainbow whose pot of gold has long since been abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's so devoid of color (he don't know what it means)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm moderately un-okay

**you're dripping like a saturated sunrise**

Tyler is faded paint on a thinly stretched canvas, Tyler is a tie-dye t-shirt washed one too many times, Tyler is a half-dispersed rainbow whose pot of gold has long since been abandoned.

Josh is the other side of the spectrum. Josh is a fire roaring unapologetically, Josh is the spark of life in someone's eyes when they're talking about something they're passionate about. He's wild, as solidly and pungently _there_ as a volcano; calm yet constantly bubbling, still yet unpredictable.

**you're spilling like an overflowing sink**

Tyler is grayscale, Tyler is bland, Tyler feels like a faucet drip-drip-dripping until there's nothing left. He's as evanescent as emotions, as vestigial as a long-dead celebrity. Tyler is irrelevant, yesterday's newspaper thrown on the porch much too late. 

Josh is a plethora of stars burning through their own lifeblood much too quickly, is as violent and gorgeous and necessary as the sun. Josh is Tyler's sun, Tyler's light, but lately Josh's rays haven't seemed to reach him amd Tyler is starving from the lack of warmth.

**you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**

Tyler is a black and white photograph; leeched of color, drained of joy. Happiness is nothing more than a dictionary definition of empty promises. Pretty syllables strung together in an arbitrary order, an elixir of lies to spill from the tonque of anyone gullible enough to take them to heart. Tyler is dark circles under sunken eyes and a desultory smile that grows less genuine by the day. Tyler feels like the ripped corner of a library book, the crumpled up sheet of computer paper being thrown out in lieu of recycled.

Josh is oblivious, is optimistic, is foolish. Josh is is a gossamer grin that Tyler desperately wants to find contagious. He's all smiles with a little too much tooth and laughs with a little too much pep. Because, hey, if he's happy enough, maybe it will make Tyler happy too? Josh is summer and Tyler is the cold, dead winter. They're polarized, opposites, antonyms. The boy of fire and the boy of ice.

**and now you're tearing through the pages and the ink**

Tyler was shattered glass embedded in skin. Tyler was a black hole surronded by brilliant suns. Tyler was his dalliance with the biting edge of the razor he'd dug into his skin.

Tyler was, Tyler was, Tyler was.

Josh, however, still _is_. Is so bitterly alone, is so empty that he feels like a fire slowly being put out of its misery, is so, so very guilty. 

Josh is realizing a lot of things. He's finding that the worst part isn't the funeral or reading the note or even finding a monochrome rainbow doused in red lying on the floor. No, the worst is the coming home to a cold house, the oh-so subtle shift from _is_ to _was_ , the moments where he almost forgets. The worst part is turning to tell him something, floating on a cloud of undiluted ignorance for that split second before Josh comes crashing down, because Tyler's not fucking there. The worst part is the extra toothbrush collecting dust in the bathroom, the always-empty chair at the table.

The moving on is the worst.

Josh is a smoldering ember dying out, Josh is a tsunami save the water, Josh is a fire with no heat.

Josh is, and Tyler was.


End file.
